Locum
by Indigo346
Summary: Erica Hahn returns to Seattle Grace as a Locum Doctor and finds herself falling for Cristina Yang. FEMSLASH.
1. Chapter 1

"Trust me. I'm not your type." Erica Hahn paused at the end of each word for effect, never looking away from the glass of scotch that was resting in her hands. The words were laced with a warning and the handsome young male surgeon who had just made the mistake of propositioning her had heard it loud and clear. When he stood up from his bar stool and headed to a table across the room Erica looked up from her drink and began to survey the bar. The usual blend of surgeons and nurses were cloistered in groups throughout the room. Erica could hear the cheers of the residents who had recently passed their boards exams as they celebrated their final days at Seattle Grace and discussed their new Attending positions at hospitals through the country.

She sunk into her own thoughts as the volume in the room increased when the latest shift of Seattle Grace employees flooded into the bar. It was strange because usually she was such a confident and composed person but the idea of having to return to Seattle Grace and see Callie Torres made her feel like an awkward teenager again.

When Dr. Hunt had first asked her to return to Seattle Grace to do a locum and replace Dr. Altman as the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery her immediate response had been to flat out refuse. But there was something inside her that longed to see Callie again, she had been her first real love after all and Erica had never been able to completely get over her.

Apparently the recent death of her husband had inspired Dr. Altman to take a year off and work with Doctors Without Borders in the Middle East. So Erica jumped at the opportunity to gain some closure about what had happened between her and Callie. She had heard that Callie had recently married and had a child. Erica knew that she needed to see it for herself, rip off the Band-Aid that she had been plucking away at for so many years. Tonight was her first night back in Seattle so she decided to grab a drink at Joe's and check out the new recruits.

Erica drained her glass of scotch and felt the sweet liquid heat in her mouth and slide down her throat. She spun the glass in her hands, then slid it across the bar towards Joe. "Another scotch on the rocks please Joe." Joe nodded and poured her a generous glass of scotch and Erica stared at the glass waiting for the ice to melt enough to cut the bitterness of the liquor.

As she stared at the liquid she though of Peyton Anders, the Chief of Surgery at the last hospital she had worked at. They had been in a relationship for almost a year but Erica could not open herself up enough to hold onto the relationship. Peyton had always complained about her walls and her conservative nature. Erica knew on some level that it was true. There was only one time in her life that she had been able to let go and that was with Callie Torres. She had been more painfully honest and open with Callie than she had been with anyone else and when she lost Callie she could never find a way to trust someone like that again.

Now she maneuvered in her relationships the same way that she did in the operating room; precise and detached. As a result her relationships never lasted longer than a few months and the truth was she never wanted them to. She had learned the hard way that when you open your heart to someone else you lose a piece of yourself

Erica was deep in thought when she sensed someone sit down at the stool beside her at the bar. She turned as she felt their eyes on her.

" Hahn? What are you doing here?" Cristina Yang asked incredulously.

Erica groaned at the sound of Cristina's voice and in a monotone voice said, "I'm doing a locum at Seattle Grace."

Cristina became noticeable animated, "Are you taking Altman's place? She told me that she is going to travel with Doctors without Borders for the next few months?"

Erica continued staring straight ahead and motioned to Joe for another drink. She had never like Cristina, she came across like a needy child and had always been an attention seeker. It was strange because she was methodical and cold in the operating room but with Hahn she had always been comically animated.

"Didn't your husband tell you?" Hahn turned to face Yang and with obvious disgust said, "Do you still claim you're not sleeping your way to the top? First Marlow, then Benton and now the Chief of Surgery."

Cristina stood up and moved closer, "If that was true, given your predilection for woman, I would have screwed you. I am attracted to talented, brilliant and ambitious men, aren't most women? I don't need to sleep my way to the top and if you ever gave me a chance you would know that."

The vulgarity of Cristina's words made Erica recoil in shock. She took a long swig of liquor, looked Cristina up and down from head to toe, hovering on her breasts and the apex of her thighs and said,

"You're not even close to being my type Yang. I don't like needy women"

Cristina laughed and moved closer to Erica. Close enough that Erica could feel Cristina's breasts brush against her shoulders.

"I'm exactly your type."

With that Cristina walked away leaving every cell in Erica's body pulsing with desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina moved away from the heated exchange with Hahn and towards Meredith and Lexie who were both pounding back shouts of tequila on the other side of the room. As she approached she motioned for the server to bring another round.

Cristina stopped about five feet away from the table and turned back to look at Hahn. Her body was still vibrating from their brief encounter and she felt something twist inside her as she watched Hahn drain yet another glass of scotch.

A smile curved onto her face as she watched Hahn and realized that the perfect opportunity had just presented itself. Hahn was back at Seattle Grace and Cristina wasn't a Resident that she could push around anymore, she was a commodity and the hospital would do anything to keep her. The dynamic had completely changed since Hahn was there and she was going to use it to her advantage. It was finally time to even the score and Cristina was going to savour every minute of it.

Cristina turned around and headed towards the Meredith and Lexie's table right as the server put down the tequila shots. All three of them sprinkled salt on their wrists and raised their glasses in a toast.

"We passed the boards!" Meredith and Cristina shouted, as they licked the salt off their wrists, swallowed their shots in one swig and pushed the lime wedges in their mouths to cut the burn of the tequila.

Lexie smiled awkwardly, screamed "congratulations" and took her shot of tequila.

Meredith led Cristina onto to dance floor and Lexie followed. Before long they were all drunk and the dance floor was packed. Cristina watched Meredith's face as she danced, the bright smile and pure joy that radiated from her was contagious. Cristina wondered in that moment why she wasn't elated, in fact she didn't feel anything at all. It was like the moment that she had found out that Hunt had cheated on her she stopped feeling anything all together. She downed another shot of tequila and plastered on a fake smile.

"Be right back." Cristina screamed to Meredith over the pounding music. Meredith nodded in acknowledgement

As Cristina walked off the dance floor she looked to see if Hahn was still at the bar, but her stool was empty. She walked up to the bar and pounded back two more shots of tequila then turned around and rested her elbows on the bar and surveyed the room. She looked over at the dance floor and saw Meredith who motioned for her to join them but Cristina ignored the gesture.

As Cristina turned around to take her third shot of tequila Hahn sat down beside her at the bar.

"How many of those are you planning on having Yang? You're practically catatonic as it is." Hahn said her voice brimming with harsh judgement.

Cristina ignored the question and motioned for the bartender to bring over two more shots. When they arrived she salted her wrist and motioned for Hahn to do the same.

Hahn looked at her incredulously, "I don't do tequila."

Cristina moved closer to Hahn and slid the shot glass directly in front of her.

"Your loss." Cristina said with a shrug.

Erica sighed, "Fine Yang, I'll do the shot if it makes you go away."

Cristina stared deeply into Erica's eyes while licking the salt off her wrist, she watched Erica gulp for air as her tongue darted across her exposed flesh, and then sucked back the shot. Without breaking eye contact she licked her bottom lip and bit into the lime.

Erica stared at her for a beat too long before breaking eye contact to take her own shot.

"Still want me to go away?" Cristina asked mockingly as she reached up and brushed the remaining salt off Erica's wrist with her thumb.

"Go away Yang." Erica grumbled through her clenched jaw.

Cristina laughed, leaned in closer and whispered, "You better be careful Hahn, I might take you seriously."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Erica woke up with a splitting headache. She picked up the phone beside her bed and ordered eggs, toast and coffee from room service. While she waited for her food to arrive she popped in the shower and washed the acidic smell of liquor from her aching body.

As the water streamed down her body, her mind flipped back to the feel of Yang's thumb rubbing against her tender wrist the night before. She reached down and stroked her wrist with her own thumb and closed her eyes reliving the moment from last night. Her hand moved almost of its own volition from her wrist to her belly and up to her breasts. Her wet fingers found her nipples as she remembered the soft heat of Yang's breasts sliding across her shoulders. She felt a hot incessant pulse building at the apex of her thighs as her hard nipples became almost too sensitive to touch. She slid her hand down her body and along her hip bones and as she slid her fingers inside her wet hot centre, she heard a knock on the door. She groaned in frustration, opened her eyes and reached for the robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door.

After breakfast Erica hopped in a taxi and headed over to Seattle Grace for her first shift. She could feel the tension building in her body as she stepped out of the cab. She let out a deep sigh as she realized that she was going to have to face both Callie and Yang today. Her hands were shaking as she entered the emergency room doors and walked towards upstairs to Chief Hunt's office. About ten feet away from the Chief's office Erica heard footsteps behind her.

"Erica?" Callie Torres asked with obvious discomfort.

Erica took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face and turned around to face Callie.

"Hi Callie, how have you been?" Erica asked without a hint of emotion.

"Um, fine. What are you doing here?" Callie asked obviously taken aback.

"I am doing a locum at Seattle Grace…replacing Dr. Altman for the next year or so."

"Right, um, Hunt didn't mention it, so I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I don't see why he would have mentioned it. No one ever knew that we were together, if you can call it that, and he didn't work here when I was here." Erica studied the increasing discomfort in Callie's face. "I should go. I have a meeting this morning. But, I'm sure I'll see you around." Erica said, and began to turn around.

Callie laughed uncomfortably. "Right, we'll I guess I'll see you around then."

Erica paused and watched Callie begin to walk away. "How does Yang know about us?"

Callie stopped in her tracks, turned around and walked back towards Erica, "I didn't tell her. But I don't imagine it would have been difficult to put together given that she was my roommate when we were together. Honestly, I think everyone probably knows." Callie reached out to touch Erica's hand but Erica pulled it away from her grasp.

"Great." Erica said with dry sarcasm. "Just what I need, as if it wasn't uncomfortable enough to come back here."

"Then why are you here Erica? I heard that you were the Chief of Cardiothoracic surgery at Mayo, why would you give that up?" Callie's voice was laced with hostility.

"Why do you care Callie? Look I have to go."

"Right. We'll I guess I'll see you around."

As Callie walked away Erica felt her heart tighten and begin to ache as her thundering pulse returned to normal. She swore quietly beneath her breath. Why had she decided to come back? How could she answer Callie, when she didn't know herself. She felt bruised and like she had just ripped open an old wound.

As she walked forwards towards Hunt's office she began to second guess coming to Seattle Grace in the first place, she had absolutely nothing to gain from this. She didn't need the money and it did nothing for her resume but on some level she knew that she had to get over this. Callie was her first love and she couldn't spend the rest of her life pining for someone who didn't want her. Being away from Callie hadn't healed her, so maybe facing her everyday would numb her to the ache.


	4. Chapter 4

Erica Hahn left work that night feeling tired and defeated. Her body was sore after back to back surgeries and her heart ached with a hollow rawness that she hadn't felt in years.

As she collapsed onto her bed her tired muscles sunk into the mattress and her eyes drifted closed. Throughout the night she was tormented by nightmares; most of them centred around Callie's rejection.

She woke with a start as the sun crept above the horizon and flooded the sky with vibrant pink and orange hues.

She groaned at the thought of spending another day avoiding Yang and Torres. It was as though both of them were taunting her and she wondered not for the first time why on earth she had ever thought this might be a good idea.

As she pulled into the hospital parking lot a motorbike swerved in front of her. She watched as the rider leaned deep into the corners, her lithe body tensing and relaxing as the circled the parking lot looking for a space. She studied the riders leather clad form as the bike steered into an empty spot near the entrance.

Erica looked around the parking lot and realized that the only available spot was right beside the bike. So she breathed out a deep sigh and pulled her car in beside the motorbike. She shut of the ignition and as she looked up she watched the rider took off her helmet and a flood of black curly hair tumbled down Christina Yang's back. Erica closed her eyes looked down and tried to steady herself, but the image of Christina's leather clad thighs gripping the bike was making her body hum with desire. She could feel herself getting wet.

Christina Yang watched as Hahn fumbled to get her keys out of the ignition and exited the vehicle. Hahn stared at the ground as she stepped out of the car and shut the door. When she went to turn around she felt Christina's leather clad body move towards her. Still looking at the ground Erica began to step forward only to realize Yang was blocking the way.

For the first time in the entire time that she had known her Yang looked on Hahn with compassion. She had always seen her as a Cardio God, a giant, but today she just looked like a wounded and vulnerable woman who was afraid to move. Yang put her fingers under Hahn's chin and tilted her face until their eyes met. Hahn looked away almost immediately and Yang could see she was holding her breath. Her hand still rested beneath the other womans chin, her thumb reached upward to stroke Erica's lips.

Hahn's swift intake of break surprised her but she continued to stroke the full pout of Hahn's bottom lip. As she slid her fingers over the silky flesh she inched her body closer to a now trembling Hahn and felt her own breath stall as their legs came together and she nestled her leg between Hahn's trembling thighs. It occurred to Erica in that moment that anyone could see them but for the first time in her entire life, she didn't care.

Christina pulled Erica closer, until she could feel the heat of her body burn into her leg. Hahn rocked back and forth, pushing her hot centre harder and harder against Yang's thigh.

Christina leaned in and ran her tongue alone Erica's neck, she kissed her way up to Erica's ear and whispered,

"Is this what you were thinking about when you were watching me?"

Erica responded by picking Christina up, spinning them around and pushing her against the car. Christina gasped as Erica sucked at her bottom lip and slid her tongue deep into her mouth. Without breaking the kiss Erica opened the back door to the car and pushed Christina into the back seat.

As Erica climbed into the back seat and shut the door behind her. Erica studied Christina for a moment while they both adjusted themselves to the confines of the car.

"tell me you want me" Erica demanded as she ran her fingers between Christina's breasts, down her belly and towards the apex of her thighs.

Christina arched her pelvus to meet Erica`s wondering fingers, but Erica laughed and pulled away,

"tell me you want me." Erica demanded once again through a whisper of laughter.

Christina bit her lip and arched her neck backwards as she struggled to regain composure.

"We can't do this here, will you meet me when our shifts are over?" Christina said still gasping for air.

Erica was taken aback, "Um, I should go." And with that Erica climbed out of the car and into the front doors of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

As Erica walked away from the car she felt the cold air bite at her exposed throat and chest. She didn't stop to look back, didn't stop to think that she had left Cristina in the back of her unlocked car. Her footsteps were hurried and scattered, her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes burned from tears unshed. She felt exposed and vulnerable in a way that she hadn't let herself be in a long time. Why had Cristina stopped it, was she brushing her off or was this just a game for her. It wouldn't be the first time that she had been used as some kind of cruel experiment. Whatever this was, it was dangerous and Erica knew it. Cristina had always been a game player and even though in every other area of her life Erica was calculated and stoic she had never been able to be that way when it came to romantic entanglements.

Erica had put herself out there for the first time since her relationship with Callie and the minute that Cristina had begun to back away she had known that it was a mistake. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings as she stormed through the hospital and towards the Attendings lounge. As she walked in she saw Callie sitting at a table in the corner eating some take out Chinese Food, she smiled an uncomfortable smile as she walked past her and into the change room. When she had changed into a pair of blue scrubs she walked back into the Attendings lounge only to find it empty. It struck her that for the first time in as long as she could remember seeing Callie had brought only slight discomfort but not the ache and longing that usually followed such encounters.

The next few hours she managed to distract herself with a complicated heart surgery. But as she was about to close up she glanced into the gallery and saw that Cristina was standing leaning against a wall watching her. She studied her long lean body and as she watched her, she began to think about the feel of Cristina's body beneath hers in the car, the soft swell of her breast in her hands and the taste of her lips. She unconsciously sucked at her bottom lip as she watched Cristina in the gallery and was only torn away from her thoughts when the resident assisting asked the most effective suturing technique to use when closing up. Erica's face flushed and she barked out instructions, her tone much harsher than she had intended. She watched as the resident bit back tears and felt tension build in her body. The next time she looked up Cristina was gone and she was surprised to find herself disappointed.

When she left the hospital at 10:30pm that night she felt tension spiking through her entire body. More than just tension though she felt anger rip through her, she hated feeling vulnerable, she hated feeling dismantled and completely out of control. Most of all she hated that Cristina was the source of this, a few months ago Erica had just seen her as a sad little girl who got off sleeping her way to the top and now she had become stupid enough to let herself be another mark. As she slid her key into her driver's door she glanced into the back seat and images of Cristina writhing beneath her body flooded through her mind. She stroked the car door as she remembered the feel of Cristina's pelvus push against her thigh as she pinned her to the car. She took a deep breath as her body began to pound with desire and her nipples began to tighten and strain against her shirt.

For a brief moment she thought of phoning Cristina and inviting her out for a glass of wine but she quickly pushed the thought aside. Cristina had only suggested that they meet after work as a way to brush her off without making the situation more awkward. It was purely cursorily, wasn't it?

The second the key went in the ignition she knew that she wasn't going back to her hotel, she was going to go somewhere where she could work off this tension.

About an hour later she pulled into the parking lot of the Wild Rose, the only lesbian bar in town. She looked down at her clothing and wished for a moment that she had bothered to change into something a little more provocative. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a fitted black t-shirt and her long hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She slid her keys into her front pocket and walked into the bustling bar. Tension jackknifed through her entire body as she pushed her way through the crowds and slid onto a red stool at the bar.

"jack and coke please." Erica said as she leaned her head back and sighed at the ceiling. The room smelled like booze and sex and the musty heat from the bustling club dug into her body as she adjusted to her surroundings.

The bartender slid her drink in front of her and Erica twisted her chair around to face the room. There were women clustered all around her, some sitting and chatting at tables, some dancing and some leaning against each other in corners of the room. After she had been there for about an hour the dj announced that there would be a wet t-shirt contest and Erica's body began to pulse with anticipation. She gulped the last of her drink and ordered another as she waited in anticipation for the event to begin. She noticed a woman standing on the side of the stage holding a large water gun and posing for pictures as the contestants were selected from volunteers in the audience.

After watching the first few contestants Erica turned her chair back around towards the bartender and ordered another drink. Just as she was about to swivel back around she felt a hand slowly sliding down her back and a woman's body pushing against her shoulder blades,

"don't you wanna watch, I'm up next." The woman pressed into her whispered suggestively in her ear.

Erica felt sexual tension coil through her body as the woman pushed harder into her back sliding her hard nipples along her spine.

Erica slowly swiveled her chair around but the woman didn't move to adjust and as a result by the time Erica was facing her, the woman's face was inches from her own. She stared into familiar looking blue eyes, but she couldn't quite place why they were familiar. The woman had long black straight hair and angular features that made her appear pixiesk.

"you look familiar, do I know you." Erica asked as she studied the woman's face.

"does it matter?" The woman asked coquettishly

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does." Erica asked with an air of frustration laced with a hint of arousal

"I'm Mackenzie, I believe we may have met once before. We work in the same place."

Erica sighed and leaned back away from Mackenzie. "You work at Seattle Grace? What do you do?"

Mackenzie smiled, "I'm about to soak this very white t-shirt in front of hundreds of lesbian's and all you're interested in is talking about work."

Erica smiled, a part of her really didn't want to know. A part of her wanted to forget work and lose herself in this woman. "ok, do we work together?"

"yes, we do. I'm a surgical resident."

"great, just what I need. Go away." Erica said her tone harsh and dismissive.

With that Mackenzie walked away and made her way towards the stage. Erica watched as her slim curved body was soaked by water from the water pistol. Her white shirt became increasingly transparent as the water was poured onto the generous curves of her breasts. Erica was far enough away from the stage to not be able to see in detail what was going on, but by the sounds of the cheers of the woman close to the stage Mackenzie was winning the contest.

Finding her mouth suddenly dry Erica pounded back another jack and coke and began to feel the effects of the liquor flood through her body as the contest finished up.

She leaned forward to ask for one more drink and again felt a woman's body pressed against her back. But this time, the body felt wet and slippery and she could feel rock hard nipples trace the soft flesh of the back of her arm.

"Did you enjoy the show Dr.?" Mackenzie asked a hint of levity in her voice.

Erica turned around and felt her body begin to pulse hard with desire as she looked at the woman in front of her. Mackenzie's hair was soaking wet and dripping down the front of her transparent white shirt. Even in the dim light of the bar Erica could see her hard pink nipples thrusting against the cold wet material. Erica's mouth became dry once again as she drank in the scene in front of her. She breathed a deep gulping as she ripped her gaze away from Mackenzie's wet hard nipples.

Just as she was about to deny that she had watched the show something stopped her. Her voice became thick with need, "You put on a good show." She said as she let her gaze drop to Mackenzie's hard nipples. Mackenzie smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

Erica pulled Mackenzie between her legs and sucked at her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. When it broke they were both breathless and Mackenzie's wet chest was heaving for breath. Erica studied the rise and fall of her breasts and sucked her lip as she looked at Mackenzie wet nipples. "Let's get out of here." Erica stated almost as a command. Mackenzie's breath caught in her throat as Erica threw money on the bar to cover her tab, grabbed Mackenzie's hand and led her out of the bar.

They hopped in a waiting cab in the parking lot and Erica barked out the address of her hotel before sliding her hand over Mackenzie's wet shirt and capturing one wet nipple between her thumb and middle finger. She rolled Mackenzie's nipple between her fingers and captured her moans in a hungry kiss as the cab weaved through the side streets on the way to her hotel. By the time they reached their destination, desire was pounding through Erica's entire body.

She thought for a second as they walked through the lobby what it must look like, Erica still fully clothed walking hand and hand with a dripping wet woman wearing see through skin tight clothing. But she didn't care, for the first time in her life she didn't care, she was going to enjoy every moment of this and she would worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

Erica pushed the door to her room open and pulled Mackenzie into the room pressing her against the closest wall as she inserted her hard thigh between Mackenzie's legs and thrust it into her hot centre. Mackenzie gasped for breath as the pressure hit her clit through her tight jeans. Erica released her thigh and knelt before Mackenzie, taking her hard nipple between her lips and sucking at the fabric of the shirt. She groaned as Mackenzie pushed her nipple deeper into her mouth and sucked hard as she stroked her pussy through her jeans. She heard Mackenzie moan and suck in gulps of breath as she rocked against her hand.

Erica stopped, "Tell me what you want baby."

Mackenzie groaned and rocked her pelvus against Erica's hand, "I want you to fuck me." She whispered horsely.

Desire jackknifed through Erica's body as the words left Mackenzie's lips and she felt emotion well up inside her. She needed to hear that more than she had known.

Erica looked up at Mackenzie and watched her eyes dark with desire peer back down at her. She unbuttoned Mackenzie's jeans and peeled them off then stopped to stare and her now exposed pink boycut briefs. She smiled up at Mackenzie who hooked her fingers in the side of them and began to lower them. But Erica stopped her and pinned her hands to the wall as she parted Mackenzie's thighs and stroked her tongue along the centre of the panties. She heard Mackenzie gasp as the pressure from her tongue hit her aching centre. She licked her through her panties and smiled as Mackenzie whimpered and tried to thrust herself into her mouth. When the teasing became unbearable for both of them Erica hooked her fingers into Mackenzie's panties and peeled them down her legs. As she studied the hot wet sex of this beautiful woman she felt the tension seep from her body and the day's events faded into the ethers.

The next morning as she drifted out of sleep she winced at the pain from her throbbing headache. Her body felt heavy from the drink and she was grateful that her work day started in the late afternoon. A jolt of panic hit her when the events of last night began to crawl through her brain in an endless wave. When she looked beside her in bed, she realized that Mackenzie was nowhere to be seen. She peeled back the covers and climbed out of bed. After checking the bathroom and the kitchenette Erica realized that she was completely alone. As she brushed her teeth she wondered momentarily if it was just a dream but as she tilted her head she realized that there was a tiny bite mark on her neck. She gasped as she drew her fingers to it and stroked the red flesh.

A few hours later she approached the surgery board to see what her schedule for the day looked like. As she approached she saw Cristina Yang. Yang was completely focused on the board and Erica studied her face as it bunched in frustration.

She breathed in a deep breath and stepped forward, "Something bothering you Yang?" Erica asked in a inflectionless voice.

Yang spun around and her face softened instantly a range of emotions chased themselves across her it as she made eye contact with Hahn.

"I only have one surgery for today." Yang said clearly upset.

Hahn studied her for a moment and felt her heart thump in response. Yang's black hair had escaped a tight bun and was lose around her face and Erica ached to wrap it around her fingers. She knew that last night was a mistake and she knew that she desperately wanted to be with Yang but yesterday something had caught fire in her and burned out of control; she needed something less complicated, she needed to feel desirable and wanted and now that she had had that she knew even more that deep down she craved Yang.

" I am preforming a Norwood operation later today if you would like to assist." Erica said more breathlessly that she would have liked to.

Yang studied her face and bit her bottom lip, "Thank you." She was about to walk away but she stopped herself, "About yesterday; what happened? You disappeared and I didn't see you again for the rest of the day."

Erica studied Yang through hooded eyes, "I think you made it pretty clear that you did want to do what we were doing. I thought it was appropriate that I Ieave."

"I made it clear that I didn't want to do what we were doing in the back seat of your car in the hotel parking lot, not that I didn't want to do it at all." Christina said flicking her eyebrow to the ceiling.

Erica looked back at her feeling slightly stunned by the admission and strained her memory to relive the exact events that led to her leaving the car.

"So what does that mean?" Erica said suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable once again.

"Let's have dinner."

Erica shifted her weight between her feet and stared at the ground, "Sure, how about tomorrow night."

Yang nodded her head and stared back at the surgical board. Erica still dumbstruck by their conversation barely noticed when someone approached.

"Dr. Yang, I have been monitoring a post-surgical patient and I believe he may be experiencing Acute Tubular Necrosis (ATN), he is presenting with nausea and drowsiness."

Yang turned around, "he is heavily sedated, 4, is it possible that this is a reaction to the medication."

Erica turned around then, she had heard that Yang always assigned her residents numbers instead of using their real names but was momentarily shocked and amused by her audacity.

"It's possible, but he also has no urine output."

"Next time lead with that 4." Christina said as she rolled her eyes.

As Erica turned and made eye contact with Yang's resident and swift jolt of shock hit her. Standing in front of her in blue scrubs was Mackenzie. She studied the young woman for a hint of recognition and found it instantly as she traced the lines of her face with darkening eyes. She felt Mackenzie's eyes rest on the red mark on her neck and quickly excused herself.

As she walked away she heard an exasperated Yang bark, "Pay attention 4, I asked you if the patient was experiencing swelling."


End file.
